


The snowman

by Prisca



Series: My Drabbles [21]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: Fics for Pics, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-19 16:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9450437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/pseuds/Prisca
Summary: The snowman in the garden surprises Zeke





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Julchen11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julchen11/gifts).



  


Zeke stopped dumbfound when he passed the neat, small house of the Conners like every morning. But what the hell was that?

Someone giggled hilariously and he didn't need to turn around to know that it was Casey. Once again he had proven that people were right when they called him a geek.

"Do you like him?"

Zeke smirked.  
"He's standing upside down!"

The boy shrugged, grinning wide.  
"I know. He is a bit geeky and refuses to follow the crowd."

Zeke laughed out loud. He couldn't help it, in some way he liked Casey and his way of humor.  
>

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at my journals (LJ and DW)


End file.
